El Despertar del Maestro
by Antharis Testarossa Pyrous
Summary: Ash Ketchum es traicionado por quienes se llamaban sus amigos al perder la liga Kalos después de pasar una terrible batalla contra el Team Flare que le costo también el perder a su fiel compañero Pikachu pero el diario de su abuelo paterno hara retomar el camino para convertirse en un verdadero Maestro y tomar revancha para demostrar que es El Elegido por Arceus. ( Ash x Harem )
1. Chapter 1

**El Despertar del Maestro.**

 **Cap.1: No es momento de morir.**

 _¿Qué es Maestria?_

 _Según el diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua define como el desarrollo de conocimiento en un determinado campo especifico en el cual se vincula la investigación, desarrollo, conocimiento, experimentación, realización asi como la interaccion en un rango psicológico para crear nuevas teorías o restructurar las ya existentes creando nuevos mecanismos y procesos de desarrollo en un grado de crecimiento desde individual hasta colectivo._

Nuestra historia comienza con un muchacho de nombre Ash Ketchum originario de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto, el empezó como todos los niños a la edad de 10 años su carrera como entrenador pokemon para descubrir el camino que seguiría hasta el final de sus días y el sueño de el es de convertirse en un Maestro Pokemon, aunque nadie sabe a certeza cierta de donde surgio ese anhelo aunque su madre Delia Ketchum cree que nacio por su padre quien era un excelente entrenador pokemon.

Nuestro joven héroe ha recorrido el mundo pokemon desde Kanto hasta regiones lejanas como Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova e incluso las Islas Naranja conociendo infinidad de entrenadores, lideres, campeones, miembros de elite y otros mas relacionados al mundo pokemon eso sin contar con la cantidad de creaturas que el ha capturado y forjado fuertes lazos asi como los que ha conocido a lo largo de sus travesías teniendo el honor de conocer a los legendarios asi como el haber tenido aventuras en el espacio-tiempo, pero una de sus tantas aventuras lo dejo marcado gracias a una antigua leyenda siendo nombrado como….El Elegido.

Coincidencia algunos pensarían pero quienes han estado cerca de el creen lo contrario, asi como las aventuras que el ha tenido están las batallas que el ha enfrentado durante su travesia como ejemplo la pelea entre Mew vs Mewtwo llegando a interponerse con el deseo de detener dicha pelea recibiendo el ataque de ambos legendarios cuyo cuerpo quedo petrificado perdiendo la vida en ese momento pero gracias a las lagrimas de los pokemon que vieron su sacrificio asi como de su fiel amigo Pikachu lograron devolverlo a la vida deteniendo la mortal lucha, asi muchas otras confrontaciones con legendarios poderosos pero mas aun su lucha contra organizaciones criminales como Team Rocket, Team Aqua y Magma, Team Galaxya, Team Flare entre otros poniendo en riesgo su integridad física con tal de proteger a los suyos y que los malvados sean llevados a la justicia.

Pero su carrera como entrenador ha tenido altas y bajas sufriendo derrotas que lo truncaban en su meta de obtener el campeonato de las ligas donde ha participado donde sus mejores resultados fueron el cuarto lugar de la liga sinnoh y el ser campeón de la liga naranja aunque claro este ultimo no era considerado de gran trascendencia según la Organización Mundial Pokemon ( OMP ).

Ahora a la edad de 15 años se encontraba en la final de la Liga Kalos cerca de conseguir el campeonato pero para ello tenia que derrotan a Alain quien de los pocos rivales aparte de Paul que obligaban al azabache a luchar con todo su potencial en una lucha de 6 vs 6 a todo poder terminando la ultima batalla entre el Charizard X de Alain y el Ash-Greninja donde ambos pokemon están con multiples heridas pero la emoción de enfrentar a un fuerte oponente les hacia dar lo mejor de cada uno para no decepcionar a los suyos, pero cuando la lucha iba terminar una fuerte explosión provoco que esa lucha no llegara a un final debido al ataque a gran escala del Team Flare cuyo objetivo era el conquistar Kalos para después ir a tomar el mundo al haber doblegado a Zygarde obteniendo control de su poder combinado con Xerneas e Yvelta, la gente corria despavorida queriendo protegerse y salvar sus vidas mientras las autoridades trataban de detener la amenaza cuyo poder los superaba por mucho, Ash sabiendo el peligro que se avecinaba se dispuso a luchar para detener a esa organización criminal aunque sus pokemon y el estuvieran en condiciones lastimosas pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya pudiendo llegar ante el líder de ellos gracias a la ayuda de Alain y Diantha que los apoyaron hasta el final pero el no iba a dejar que truncaran sus planes ordenando al pokemon legendario usar el ataque combinado para destruir la región completamente pero el azabache no desistio y con sus pokemon en un ataque en conjunto para detener el fatal destino que le deparaba a la zona, decir que lo dieron todo es poco, ya que rebasaron sus limites de resistencia física pero sus fuerzas al mermarse su ataque no pudo mas yendo hacia ellos para impactarlos pero cuando parecía todo perdido el fiel compañero de Ash impulsándose con las fuerzas que le quedaban para poder realizar una Embestida Electrica chocando con el ataque de Zygarde sorprendiendo a Ash y sus compañeros de ver como Pikachu atravesaba ese poder destructivo impactando en el legendario de Kalos causando una poderosa explosión que cimbro todo alrededor, cuando Ash se recupero empezando a buscar a su compañero notando que no había señales de Zygarde avanzando encontró el cuerpo mal herido del líder del Team Flare pero era mas importante encontrar a su amigo cuando llegaba a la zona de impacto logro encontrar a su amigo en el suelo pero cuando lo tomo en sus brazos y trato de reanimarlo no recibía respuesta alguna intentándolo varias veces pero cuando su demás pokemon llegaron con el encontraron a su entrenador llorando amargamente abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su fiel amigo quedando en un estado de shock.

Pasaron los días desde el terrible ataque donde los organizadores reanudaron el torneo de inmediato donde un entrenador de nombre Calem resulto ganador aunque para muchos la decisión de que prosiguieran el torneo sin los finalistas fue cuestionado por muchos además de que parecía una falta de respeto al sacrificio que tuvieron ambos entrenadores pero mas por la perdida que sufrio el chico originario de pueblo paleta, pero no terminaba el martirio de nuestro joven entrenador en su estado de shock recibia la visita de quienes viajaron con el pero al verlo en ese estado solo se limitaron a estar con el varios minutos y marcharse sin deseos de volver a verlo creyendo que el no los escuchaba pero equivocados estaban….

 _-Asi que estaras con esa mujer para que logres tu sueño de ser Reina de Kalos, es una buena decisión Serena ya que si seguias con Ash solo ibas a ver tu sueño marchitarse frente a ti, por eso nos alejamos de el ya que solo nos estorbaba…._.-decia May mientras estaba reunida con Dawn y Serena en la habitación donde estaba Ash.

 _-Lo se pero siento lastima por el, pero el se busco esto por querer ser un héroe para arriesgarse asi, yo deseo ser Reina y no una corredora como mi mama, por eso acepte la propuesta de esa señora para lograrlo, es lo mejor que no volvamos a vernos…..-_ decia Serena mientras miraba a Ash en la cama dormido sin saber que el estaba conciente.

 _-No te preocupes por eso cuando seas la Reina de Kalos ya no te importara lo que le pase a el, pensé que era un buen partido pero el seguir fracasando constantemente le quita algo de atractivo asi que mejor me dedicare a buscar a un hombre que haga resaltar mi porte como una coordinadora de alto nivel.-_ decía Dawn siendo apoyada por May pero con una Serena algo dudosa pero ya había tomado una decisión después de eso jamas volvieron a visitar al azabache.

Pasaban los días hasta que se convirtió en un mes siendo cuidado por su madre Delia junto con el Prof. Oak asi como Misty y Brock que siempre viajaban cuando podían por sus compromisos pero al pendiente del estado Ash así también las campeona de Kalos: Diantha y de Sinnoh: Cynthia preocupadas por el desde que lo conocieron sintieron particular interés por el al inicio como entrenador pero después algo mas y mas profundo que les afectaba verlo así cuando una mañana el despertaba de su trance notándolos a ellos ahí alegres de que reaccionara pero esa dicha se fue al demonio cuando vieron su mirada completamente vacía, sin luz ni brillo, una mirada muerta que causo mas preocupación a los presentes, los doctores decían que su cuerpo estaba curado pero el shock que recibió por la perdida de su compañero causara el estado del muchacho, regresando a su hogar en su pueblo natal no había cambio alguno Ash no mostraba reacción, tampoco comía, ni bebía, ni mostraba emoción alguna preocupando mas a su madre que no sabia que hacer para devolver a su hijo a lo que era antes, Samuel intento hacerlo reaccionar con música o leyendo hasta pedirle ayuda a la líder de gimnasio Sabrina para que le ayudaran a saber el estado mental del chico pero cuando indago en su interior vieron como la chica empezaba a llorar al ver lo que había en su interior solo deseo de morir.

 _-Mi hijo esta muy mal Samuel, el no quiere seguir viviendo ni luchando, el ya no quiere seguir con su sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon, el solo quiere la muerte…tengo miedo de perderlo como perdi a mi amado esposo…-_

Samuel Oak miraba a su amiga llorar por su hijo pero el no sabia que hacer esperando a que Delia se agotara y dejarla dormir en el sofá mientras salía de esa casa rumbo a su laboratorio donde vecinos preguntaban por el estado del chico preocupados por el asi como brindando sus rezos y oraciones por su pronta recuperación, cuando llegaba a su laboratorio antes de entrar mirando al cielo.

 _-Poderoso Arceus se que soy un hombre de ciencia pero ese muchacho lo quiero tanto como si fuera otro nieto mas para mi, sabes que el ha arriesgado su vida por las personas y los pokemons sin importarle las consecuencias si realmente sabes apreciarlo, por favor haz que el regrese de nuevo, que el regrese de nuevo con nosotros, que el regrese para cumplir su sueño….te lo ruego Arceus.-_ decía el profesor arrodillándose y juntando sus manos orando por el muchacho.

Mientras tanto en la Sala del Origen estaba el dios pokemon observando la situación del muchacho que desde ese día que Ho-oh se refirió a el, así como lo ocurrido en las Islas Shamutti donde intervino deteniendo la catástrofe de los titanes ayudando a Lugia así como el momento en que el salvo su vida devolviéndole la joya de la vida quedando eternamente agradecido, cuando escuchaba la plegaria de ese hombre que rezaba por el así como su madre pero algo sorprendería a Arceus donde empezaba a oír mas plegarias donde pedían la recuperación de Ash provenientes de muchos rincones del planeta por parte de todas esas personas que el dejo honda huella por sus actos valerosos y desinteresados demostrando la nobleza de su corazón y alma, jamás hubiera creído que el muchacho llegara a preocupar a tantas personas pero frente a el aparece una luz amarilla que sorprende mas al dios pokemon.

- _Tu eres…no puedo creerlo se supone que tu ya deberías estar en el otro mundo…se que estas preocupado por el pero…tienes razón el ha hecho mucho por el mundo no puede terminar asi…..y se que podemos hacer pero me tienes que acompañar.-_ pedia el dios pokemon a esa alma que apareció frente a el.

Arceus usando su poder para llegar al mundo terrenal para no ser visto y llegar a donde estaba el muchacho en esa cama con esa mirada vacia poniendo una de sus patas en la frente el muchacho para adentrarse en su mente donde solo había oscuridad y recuerdos tormentosos donde vio como murió su amigo asi como recordar lo que esas chicas que se hacían llamar sus amigas habían dicho de manera cruel, al escuchar todo eso causaba la furia del dios pokemon de lo malagradecidas que fueron ellas pero después pensaría en un justo castigo cuando llegaba ante el muchacho el alma que lo acompañaba se acercaba al azabache mirándolo derrotado causando su molestia que le daba una bofetada cuando el chico reacciona miraba que estaba Arceus ahí frente a el pero también su fiel amigo y compañero Pikachu.

 _-Que demonios estas haciendo!...Porque estas dejándote derrotar!-_ le recriminaba el roedor a su amigo.

 _-Pero yo….ya no tengo deseos de luchar, a nadie le importa lo que me pase.-_ decía el azabache tratando de dar una excusa.

 _-Y le darás la espalda a todas las personas que te aprecian, a tus pokemon que esperan que regreses con ellos, a tu madre que espera que despiertes, a tus pokemon que dejastes a cuidado de otros de volver a verte, despierta por favor!.-_ gritaba Pikachu cuando Arceus con su poder divino le mostraba al muchacho todas las personas y pokemones que rezaban por el deseando que regrese escuchando sus voces ya que sintieron su dolor y agonía empezando a ablandar el corazón del entrenador al ver a todas esas personas preocupadas por el pero mas ver a su mama y al profesor.

 _-Que he estado haciendo, solo me deje absorber por mi dolor que no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que afectaba a todos aquellos que realmente me aprecian, en que estaba pensando para dejarme vencer asi, Gracias Pikachu siempre has estado ahí por mi, Gracias amigo mio.-_ decía Ash empezando a llorar abrazando a su amigo ya que le demostraba lo valioso de su amistad asi como a Arceus por mostrarle todo eso mientras ambos felices por verlo de nuevo despidiéndose por ultima vez ambos amigos para irse, cuando en ese momento el profesor mira una estrella fugaz pasar sintiendo que es una señal que de inmediato se ponía de pie empezando a correr a la casa donde llegaba entrando con prisa despertando a Delia quien lo ve subir al cuarto siguiéndolo hasta ver que estaba parado en el cuarto de Ash cuando ella se asoma ve a su hijo de pie ya recuperado sin salir de su sorpresa pensando que estaban soñando cuando el chico se acerca a ambos y los abraza para demostrar que no era un sueño correspondiendo el abrazo empezando a llorar los dos adultos al ver al chico recuperado agradeciendo a Arceus este milagro.

 _ **El joven azabache había caído en un profundo abismo que parecía que no saldría pero gracias a los rezos de todos los conocidos, amigos y familia de Ash asi como la intervecion de Arceus y el alma de Pikachu que lograron hacerlo despertar, ahora el esta decidido a conseguir su sueño pero sin saber como empezar pero su madre Delia y el Prof. Oak le darán un objeto que le ayudara a conseguir su meta como Maestro Pokemon.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**El Despertar del Maestro.**

 **Cap.2: Revelaciones…**

Ha pasado una semana desde que nuestro amigo Ash Ketchum se recupero de su estado de shock devolviendo la alegría a su madre y al Prof. Oak por tan maravilloso milagro agradeciendo a Arceus empezando de nuevo a comer y recuperar su estado de salud además de pasar la mayor parte del día con sus pokemones recibiendo la sorpresa de que habían regresado varios de ellos como Charizard, Pidgeot, Primeape, Squirtle asi como muchos mas al sentir que su entrenador necesitaba de ellos preparados para luchar de nuevo a su lado pero había un problema con Ash y eso era su espíritu de pelea ya que no sentía de nuevo ese deseo por retomar su sueño ya que el sentía que el modo en que el llevaba a cabo las cosas no le estaba dando los resultados que el deseaba alcanzar y eso era notado por Delia y Samuel quienes conversaban al respecto aprovechando que el muchacho estaba en el rancho del profesor.

 _-me alegra mucho ver a Ash recuperado físicamente pero su espíritu aun sigue algo quebrantado, debe sentirse confuso y acorralado por lo ocurrido en Kalos y apuesto que también con las demás ligas donde el ha participado….-_ decía el profesor Oak mientras tomaba una taza de te.

 _-eso lo he notado Samuel y me preocupa mucho que mi hijo desista de su sueño por no romper las barreras para lograr cumplir su meta, el lo ha hecho bien pero necesita prepararse mejor para lograrlo, sabes algo he pensado mucho las cosas y voy a pedirte un favor….-_ decía Delia mirando seriamente al Prof. Oak mientras terminaba con su te.

 _-Delia espero equivocarme con lo que estas por pedirme, sabes que si ese objeto llega a tenerlo Ash el podría…..-_ decía Oak serio mirando a Delia mientras ella tenia los ojos cerrados reflexionando.

 _-se a lo que te refieres Samuel en que el crea difícil que tiene una conexión parental con el jefe del Team Rocket pero como toda madre deseo que mi hijo alcance sus metas y que logre sus sueños por eso he decidido que el tenga el diario de mi padre Giovanni Schindler, ya es momento que Ash sepa el origen de una de las ramas de la familia créeme que es difícil esta decisión pero estoy dispuesta a ello para que mi hijo sea un Maestro Pokemon….-_ decía Delia decidida mientras Samuel solo soltaba un suspiro sabiendo que no le haría cambiar de opinión.

 _-veo que estas decidida…..esta bien traeré el diario de tu padre que tengo en mi bóveda pero espero que estés segura de ello, recuerda que tu padre escribió todo desde que comenzó su camino como entrenador hasta ese día en que el dejo de ser jefe de esa organización cuando Red lo derroto.-_ decía Oak cuando recordaba esos tiempos cuando ella era joven.

 _-eso lo se Samuel, es grato recordar esa bella época cuando estaban Red, Blue, Green asi como Yellow, se que cuando le confesé mis sentimientos a Red el me rechazo ya que el estaba enamorado de Yellow pensando que mi mundo y camino terminaría ahí hasta que el apareció ese día en su laboratorio, mi amado Ace cuando al inicio no nos llevábamos bien y era algo distraído con las cuestiones amorosas.-_ decía Delia recordando su infancia cuando conoció a su esposo.

 _-como no recordar lo mucho que ustedes dos peleaban a cada rato por cualquier cosa que pensaba que ustedes dos se terminarían casando y no me equivoque mas cuando supiste del asesinato de tu padre por parte de tu hermano Silver, pero es una lastima que el haya desaparecido y no estar en estos momento apoyando a Ash espero que el regrese algún día.-_ decía el profesor metido en esos recuerdos.

 _-lo se, no se que hubiera pasado si en ese momento no me hubiera decidido irme con el para acompañarlo en su viaje pokemon, no me arrepiento de ello ya que fue cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de el y no quería dejarlo ir de mi lado que gracias a ello tenemos a nuestro hijo.-_ decía Delia soltando una lagrima extrañando mucho a su esposo deseando volver a verlo.

 _-es casi lo mismo que ha pasado con algunas de las chicas que acompañaron a nuestro muchacho pero es una lastima que May, Dawn y Serena hayan sido malagradecidas con el, en verdad me sorprende eso.-_ decía Samuel tratando de entender el porque.

 _-Ni me las menciones que en verdad me han decepcionado, pero sabes no todo es malo ya que veo a Misty estar mas al pendiente de mi hijo ella me ha dicho que lo quiere como un hermano pero el modo en que se preocupa por el y todo me dice que siente algo mas por mi hijo hasta te puedo apostar que esas dos chicas de Sinnoh y Kalos también sienten algo por mi muchacho.-_ decía la madre de Ash imaginando a su hijo viviendo en una enorme casa con ellas y otras chicas mas.

 _-No te olvides de Sabrina la líder de Cd. Azafran también ha estado al pendiente de Ash en todo momento no cabe duda que ese muchacho tiene encanto con las mujeres y también denso como su padre espero que logre encontrar quien realmente lo quiera.-_ decía el Prof. Oak sin imaginarse lo que llegaría a pasar mas adelante.

Mientras tanto con Ash, el se encontraba en el rancho del profesor conviviendo con sus pokemones aunque no tenia deseos de batallar aun ya que se sentía bloqueado al no saber que mas hacer para conseguir su meta visitando el sitio donde descansa los restos de su mejor amigo y primer pokemon Pikachu cerca del gran árbol que había en la propiedad algo que le parecía curioso al azabache es que había otra lapida ya abandonada y llena de hojas preguntándose de quien seria, platicando un poco como si estuviera con su mejor amigo sobre sus preocupaciones y miedos cuando en ese momento aparecía Sabrina que había llegado gracias a la teletransportación de Alakazam encontrando al azabache acercándose a el para abrazarlo por la espalda.

 _-No deberías deprimirte de ese modo, a Pikachu no le hubiera gustado verte asi.-_ decía Sabrina cuando lo abrazaba de manera sorpresiva poniendo nervioso a Ash al sentir como el pecho de ella se oprimía con su espalda.

 _-ahhhh Sabrina…ho….hola…que te trae por acá.-_ decía Ash al voltear a ver a la líder de gimnasio que no había visto desde esa confrontación en su gimnasio cuando se percata que ya no era esa chica de aspecto infantil aunque usara el mismo tipo de atuendo y su cabello largo ahora su cuerpo era mucho mas atractivo y sus facciones mas hermosas poniendo nervioso al chico Ketchum.

 _-Vine a ver como seguías cuando supe que te habías recuperado pero veo que aun tu mente esta con esas neblinas que no te dejan ver tu camino, no es así mi querido Ash.-_ decía Sabrina con su temple sereno mientras observa la lapida de Pikachu y le da una pequeña muestra de respeto y cariño en su honor…una botella de Cátsup.

 _-Para que mentirte si te distes cuenta, créeme que deseo volver de nuevo a retomar mi camino pero no me siento con la capacidad de lograr mi meta que debería resignarme a ello, bueno mi mente dice eso pero mi corazón pareciera decirme lo contrario, de que luche de nuevo y que demuestre lo que soy y valgo….-_ decía Ash apretando su puño cerrando sus ojos mientras era observado por Sabrina mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo poniendo su rostro en el pecho de ella.

 _-Es mejor no escuchar lo que tu cabeza te quiera decir y es mejor escuchar lo que te dice tu corazón, la mente puede llegar a querer confundirte pero tu corazón es lo único que sabrá decirte que es lo que debes hacer, tu corazón dice que luches otra vez.-_ reconfortando al azabache mientras lo tenia abrazado a ella.

 _-Muchas gracias Sabrina no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado aquí.-_ decía Ash cuando es tomado por sorpresa por la maestra psíquica al besar al azabache que duro varios segundos dejando sonrojado al chico mientras Sabrina se separa de el invocando a su Alakazam.

 _-Se que no te veré en un tiempo pero estaré esperando tu regreso y si te atreves a abandonarme juro que te buscare para darte una paliza Ash, por eso quiero volver a verte mucho mas fuerte para convertirte en mi esposo aunque claro no seré tu única pareja, cuídate mucho.-_ decía Sabrina antes de desaparecer con su pokemon psíquico para volver a su ciudad dejando a un Ash rojo como tomate.

 _-Waooooo es la primera vez que me besa una chica en los labios, se sintió bien pero a que se refería a que no seria mi única pareja, je a veces creo que soy afortunado pero me doy cuenta que jamás pude captar esas señales que….oh vaya acaso…..no puedo creerlo es decir no tengo nada de especial.-_ se decía a si mismo el azabache cuando en eso oia la voz de su madre que llegaba con el profesor.

 _-hijo…..que pasa Ash tienes la cara muy rojo, acaso va a darte fiebre o algo…..-_ decía Delia poniendo su mano en la frente de Ash para checar si estaba enfermo.

 _-Estoy bien mama no te preocupes solo paso algo que me sorprendió un poco….-_ decía Ash mientras miraba a su mama y al profesor llegar juntos.

 _-es bueno saber eso, pero en fin muchacho queremos hablar contigo de algo al respecto pasa adentro ya que queremos entregarte algo que te ayudara en tu camino para que logres tu meta, vayamos ahora…-_ decía el profesor siendo seguido por Delia mientras Ash no sabia que pasaba pero los acompañaba ya tomando asiento dentro de la casa del Prof. Oak después de unos minutos el regresaba con una especie de diario quien se lo entregaba a Delia en sus manos.

 _-Hijo mio, en estos días desde que te has recuperado he visto en tu comportamiento y en tu mirada que aun no logras recuperar parte de tu esencia asi como tu espíritu de lucha por lo que te ha ocurrido, además de que tiene que ver con lo que ellas 3 llegaron a decir no es asi…..-_ decia la madre de Ash recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de su hijo.

 _-se que hay cosas que no te he dicho de mi o de mi familia asi como de tu padre pero ha llegado el momento de que sepas algo de tu rama familia, de mi rama familiar hijo….-_ Ash trataba de asimilar la información que empezaba darle su madre mientras le ponía atención.

 _-Mi nombre es Delia Leaf Schindler, hija de Giovanni Shindler quien fuese el antiguo líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde se que te sera confuso pero no es del Giovanni que tu conoces, el es mi hermano mayor Silver Schindler pero tomo el nombre de mi padre al tomar control del Team Rocket después de matarlo, se que esto es algo difícil de creer, yo deje a mi padre desde el día en que mi madre murió a causa de el, nos abandono cuando era pequeña y no le importo cuando ella se enfermo de gravedad cuando quede bajo la tutela de Samuel siendo una entrenadora pokemon pero yo no deseaba viajar manteniéndome aquí en Pueblo Paleta hasta el día que conoci a tu padre, pero eso es aparte ya que tengo algo que entregarte-_ tomando el diario y entregándoselo en las manos de Ash.

 _-Ese diario fue escrito por tu abuelo desde que empezó su carrera como entrenador pokemon logrando ser reconocido como Maestro Pokemon se que te será extraño que te lo entregue pero aquí están las respuesta que tu buscas y que te ayudaran a que hagas tu sueño realidad, no te estoy pidiendo perdonar ese legado que mi hermano esta continuando pero se que tu lograras superar lo que tu abuelo logro y no logro superar, porque tu eres el hijo de Ace Ketchum el hijo de uno de los entrenadores mas valerosos y nobles que he conocido y que me hace sentir orgullosa de ser su esposa y ser la madre de su hijo, se que todo esto parece fuera de lugar pero quiero ayudarte en tu meta y que mejor que con el diario de un Maestro Pokemon….si me disculpan ire a casa a preparar la cena.-_ se levantaba Delia a sabiendas que Ash analizaba todo lo que ella le dijo, Samuel solo se limitaba a ser espectador mientras observa que el muchacho titubeaba en abrir ese diario hasta que abrió la portada para ver la primera pagina que decia: Propiedad de Giovanni Schindler, dando vuelta en la siguiente pagina empezando a leer su contenido.

Empezando a leer los párrafos de lo que había ahí escritos donde relataba el inicio de su travesía como entrenador al escoger a su primer compañero de aventuras describiendo la emoción que el sintió al conocerlo y empezar a forjar una amistad claro esta que había momentos de choque entre ambos como lo relataba en esas paginas, mientras Ash seguía leyendo empezó a conocer la ruta que su abuelo recorrió así como las medallas que el obtuvo para tener derecho a la liga pokemon que en esa época eran solo necesarias 4 medallas para por participar ya que en ese entonces las rutas y caminos eran muy peligrosos.

Las letras seguían convirtiéndose en párrafos donde el azabache leía como fue el primer viaje pokemon de su abuelo así como anotaciones de habilidades naturales de los pokemon que les ayudaba a potenciar sus movimientos ofensivos y defensivos de los tipos de pokemon existentes en aquella época así como otros secretos que servían para el entorno de los diferentes tipos de pokemon comprobándose que ellos podían ayudar o afectar el ecosistema haciendo recordar al azabache muchos sucesos que el vivió como lo ocurrido en las islas naranja, así como la batalla contra Entei con otros ejemplos mas que le hacían dar un escalofrió al muchacho, las paginas avanzaban y veía mucha información que le serviría a Ash pero también de que había que actualizarla para desarrollar mejores estrategias de batalla pero un párrafo le llamo la atención que decía:

 _Todo pokemon es especial con características únicas aunque por fuera se vean iguales…._

Esa frase hizo reflexionar a Ash no solo la forma en que el ve a sus amigos y compañeros pokemon sino también un reflejo de su mismo, ya que el podría ser igual al resto de las personas pero por dentro era especial y único haciéndole recordar ese momento en que uso los guantes de Sir Aarón para salvar a Mew pero que al final Lucario termino dando su vida para salvarlo, su lectura continuo empezando a conocer la adolescencia y adultez de su abuelo paterno empezando a conocer porque fungió como jefe del Team Rocket siendo convencido por su madre para liderar dicha organización criminal así como conoció a su amada esposa teniendo como hijos a Delia y Silver pero el problema era que el no les había dicho a que se dedicaba por ello tomo el trabajo como líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde como una fachada especializándose en Tipo Tierra pero el tenia amplio conocimiento en todos los tipos de pokemon siendo un entrenador poderoso hasta obtener el título de Maestro Pokemon por sus logros y méritos que superaron muchos de los estándares que existían en aquel entonces mostrándole a Ash que ahora la exigencia que se requería para obtener dicho título actualmente era mucho más profundo y que con el surgimiento de nuevas especies pokemon se debía dar un estudio mas profundo.

Mientras Ash cerraba el diario y se ponía a reflexionar un poco el panorama que se formaba frente a él, en la Sala del Origen se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre todos los legendarios siendo llamados por Arceus para tratar sobre El Elegido ya que después de ocurrido el temor de que algo le llegase a pasar pondría en jaque el balance en el mundo, ya que a pesar de su corta edad ese muchacho demostró más que cualquier otro elegido que haya existido además de lograr algo que nadie más ha realizado antes…..El respeto y admiración de los legendarios.

En dicha reunión los legendarios tratan de tomar una solución para garantizar la seguridad del azabache llegando a pedir incluso que el sea traído a la Sala del Origen como su nueva casa pero en ese momento ante ellos llegaba Zygarde junto con Xerneas e Yvelta captando la atención de todos incluso de Arceus permitiendo que el legendario de Kalos tomara la palabra.

 _-He venido aquí no solo como uno de los legendarios, sino también como otro pokemon mas existente en este mundo, ustedes fueron testigos de cómo fuimos dominados por ese humano por su ambición de conquistar mi región, pero la intervención de ese muchacho evito una tragedia mucho mayor pero eso le hizo pagar un alto precio a su acto de nobleza, por eso he venido aquí para pedirle a nuestro padre Arceus que le brinde la oportunidad al muchacho de convertirse en un Maestro Aura siendo entrenado por todos nosotros para que él tenga la fuerza y el poder para cumplir su misión no solo como El Elegido, sino que él se convierta en el guardián de este mundo y nosotros seamos su fieles compañeros en caso que nos necesite así como entrenar a los pokemon que están con el también, el ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros y merece que le seamos agradecidos reconociendo su esfuerzo y sacrificio, el debe ser honrado por todos nosotros….-_ decia Zygarde siendo apoyado por los legendarios de Kalos.

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con Zygarde…(apareciendo Mewtwo en la sala) Ash Ketchum me salvo de seguir con mi egoísmo y odio hacia los humanos al detenerme en mi ideal de destruir al mundo y repoblarlo con clones, no seré considerado un legendario porque soy un clon de Mew pero gracias a el he aprendido lo que es tener corazón viajando por el mundo para aprender lo que él sabe muy bien, he visto atrocidades pero también he visto actos nobles y desinteresados con los humanos y los pokemones, el bien y el mal existe desde tiempos inmemorables y hemos visto como el mal ha tomado ventaja por ello necesitamos que el bien se fortalezca siendo Ash el indicado para guiarnos en lo que todos nosotros hemos estado ciegos.-_ decía Mewtwo mirando a todos los legendarios quienes hablaban entre si pero los de Kalos le daban la razón.

Despues de oir las palabras de Mewtwo y reflexionar al respecto los de la región de Kanto y Jhoto también se unieron a la iniciativa de Zygarde para ser seguidos después por los de Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova para jurarle lealtad al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta quienes clamaban su nombre y titulo, ya cayendo la noche Ash regresaba a casa después de todo lo que supo cuando entraba miraba a su madre haciendo la cena mientras ve el diario en sus manos dejando el objeto en la mesa e ir con ella para darle un abrazo.

 _-Eres la mejor madre del mundo, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi mama.-_ decía Ash abrazándola mientras Delia sentía una alegría enorme de que su hijo no le reclamara ni recriminara por ocultarle su pasado abrazandolo también.

 _-Yo soy la que esta agradecido por tener un hijo como tu, no importa lo que digan de ti se que no te rendiras y por eso tome la decisión de darte el diario ya que quiero verte cumplir tu sueño tan anhelado, anda ve a lavarte para que te sirva la cena ya que hice tu favorito.-_ ella mira como el muchacho subia a lavarse notando que el ya empezaba a ser el mismo de antes mientras mira el diario en la mesa agradeciendo por dentro lo que haya escrito su padre ahí dentro sin saber que su ayuda fue mas alla de lo que hubiera creido.

 _ **Ash recibió el diario de su abuelo sabiendo su vida de el asi como muchos momentos de su vida pero también el como logro ser un maestro pokemon reconocido, un amplio camino le espera pero sin saber que no estará solo en lograr su meta contando con el apoyo de los legendarios para entrenarlo en ser un Maestro Aura y el Guardian de este mundo.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**El Despertar del Maestro.**

 **Cap.3: Razones para ser mas fuerte.**

Han pasado varios días desde que Ash recibió el diario de su abuelo empezando a someterse en un entrenamiento físico ya que el decidió tener un cuerpo mucho más fuerte y preparado para cualquier situación que se presente después de analizar lo ocurrido en Kalos para hacerse más fuerte y poder protegerse así mismo sin depender tanto de sus compañeros pokemones, que incluso Primeape quien ha ganado el título de campeón de lucha entrenaba al azabache enseñándole técnicas de boxeo y de artes mixtas que el tipo luchador había aprendido, pero nuestro amigo no se percataba que tenía a una chica peli-naranja observándolo como entrena con su pokemon notando que el chico empezaba a obtener masa muscular que provocaba que no le perdiera de vista así como miraba sus facciones notando que en algo había cambiado.

 _-cuando fue el momento en que creciste y ahora pareciera que no me necesitas junto a ti Ash, te veía como mi hermanito menor pero ahora te veo de otro modo pero no sé si sientas lo mismo que yo…-_ la chica respirando hondo para acercarse al muchacho que había terminado su rutina de ejercicio para darle una botella de agua tomando por sorpresa a Ash quien no se esperaba la visita.

 _-Ahhhh….hola Misty ¿cómo has estado?-_ decía Ash dándole una sonrisa a Misty que al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ver a otro lado para que no se hiciera notorio.

 _-Eee..e. Este yo bien muchas gracias y veo que tú también ya estas mejor después de lo que te paso, ahora veo que te estas ejercitando, eso es bueno para mejorar tu salud.-_ decía Misty mientras trataba de evitar ver a Ash a los ojos cuando el voltea a mirar.

 _-Que te ocurre Misty, te noto muy roja estas enferma de fiebre….-_ decía Ash acercándose a la chica para poner su frente con la suya mirando a la chica fijamente a los ojos, la chica está muy enrojecida que no sabía que hacer al ver la mirada del chico fijamente así como sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo notando que él ya había crecido y era más alto que ella, sintiendo su corazón latir intensamente como en las Islas Naranja en esos momentos de celos de parte de ambos o en Jhoto con lo de la chica Mayssi donde se dio cuenta de lo que sentía con él, esperando ella que en ese momento que se separaron él le dijera algo o hiciera algo pero no ocurrió pero en ese momento ella no sabía que hacer mientras se separaba de Ash para salir huyendo de ahí pero justo en ese momento el azabache la atrapaba de su mano impidiendo su huida.

 _-Déjame ir Ash, no me siento bien y me quiero ir a mi casa..-_ decía la chica de Cd. Celeste cuando Ash la jala hacia ella y la abraza para atraparla para que no escapara empezando ambos a forcejear intentando obtener dominio sobre el otro pero en la desesperación de Misty ella lanza un cabezazo al rostro del azabache pero impacta en su objetivo cuando la chica se percata que la frente del chico sangraba causándole pavor.

 _-Ahhhhh! No fue mi intención es que tu…ahí dios que he hecho…-_ la chica asustada sacaba un pañuelo para ponérselo en su frente mientras le limpiaba donde lo golpeo cuando el chico rodeaba sus brazos en la cintura de la chica tomándola desprevenida cuando el muchacho alza la mirada para verla mientras acercaba a la peli-naranja a él para poner su rostro en el pecho de la chica, el azabache podía sentir la respiración agitada de su amiga quien poco a poco empezaba a calmarse cuando mira a la chica avergonzada de tenerlo ahí de cerca sin que él quiera soltarla.

 _-Cuantas noches estuviste esperando…..cuantos pensamientos tuviste cuando no te llame en ningún momento…..cuanta angustia tuviste cuando escuchabas a mi madre hablar de mis travesías…cuanto tiempo has estado esperando que algo pasara….entre tú y yo…..-_ la chica escuchaba con atención lo que él le decía que se sentaron en el pasto con ella sobre sus piernas mientras observa el rostro del chico que se volvió en lo más importante para ella.

 _-Ash…..yo…han sido muchas noches y días que pensaba en ti, en saber cómo estas o si no estabas en peligro, cuando mire lo que hiciste en Kalos para ayudar a ese Garchomp y saltaste al vacío para salvar a Pikachu…eres un idiota si algo te hubiera pasado….si te hubieras muerto….yo….yo…. -_ la chica empezando a llorar cuando el chico la soltaba para limpiarle sus lágrimas quien se calmaba al sentir el tacto de Ash y verlo frente a ella.

 _-Pero aquí estoy…..y sin importar lo que pase me levantare de nuevo…pero…hay algo diferente ya que ahora tengo razones por las cuales hacerme fuerte, no solo es mi anhelo de ser un maestro pokemon, sino ser fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que amo como mi familia y también a quien compartirán sus vidas conmigo y entre esas personas estas tu Misty.-_ decía Ash tomando con la guardia baja a la chica quien asimilaba todo lo que dijo pensando que no era en serio cuando siente los labios del azabache unirse a los de la peli-naranja quien cerraba sus ojos y correspondía el beso rodeando sus brazos al cuello de Ash por varios segundos hasta separarse por la falta de oxígeno.

 _-Sabes que me molesta de todo esto…-_ decía Misty sin soltarlo.

 _-¿qué cosa Misty ?...-_ decía Ash notando el gesto de molestia de ella.

 _-Que no seré la única chica que compartirá su vida contigo verdad…Maestro Pokemon.-_ decía ella mientras mira una sonrisa nerviosa de parte del azabache para que ella soltara un suspiro para volver a besarlo.

 _-Es verdad pero sin importar lo demás te amare por igual a ellas y a ti además, pero sabes algo he decidido ser el mejor maestro pokemon de la historia y por eso me tomare un tiempo para entrenar no solo a mis pokemones, sino también mi cuerpo para ser digno de ustedes y así tomar revancha de las ligas que no pude ganar y de las personas que se atrevieron a darme la espalda.-_ decía Ash decidido haciendo sonreír a Misty al ver la determinación que se notaba en su mirada sin perder esa sonrisa.

 _-Sé que lo harás Ash, se que lo lograras porque has logrado cosas que nadie ha hecho antes y eso puedo constatarlo, pero solo prométeme que regresaras con bien y tratas de hacérnoslo saber, tontito.-_ decía Misty cuando en ese momento Ash tomaba su gorra que uso en la Liga Kanto para ponérsela a Misty.

 _-Entonces quiero que la conserves y me la devolverás cuando regrese, esta es mi promesa de que yo volveré de nuevo con todos ustedes, y regresare siendo mucho más fuerte y cuando logre mis metas bueno las desposare a ti y a Sabrina si es que no habrá alguien más conmigo.-_ decía Ash mientras recibía otro beso de Misty para estar abrazados por un largo rato hasta que la chica de Cd. Celeste regresaba pero con una promesa que llevaba en esa gorra donde ella se prometía también ser digna maestra de pokemon acuáticos.

Mientras tanto en Kalos las cosas estaban muy tensas después de lo ocurrido debido a que Lysson logro ser exonerado causando mucho descontento entre la gente así como los miembros de la Real Orden de Caballeros de Kalos quienes al saber de la decisión de la corte y de que su título de noble no fue retirado muchos de ellos han desertado así como la Campeón Máximo Diantha que ha anunciado su renuncia por la forma en que la OMP ha tratado el asunto de Lysson y la final de la liga dando preferencia localista al prácticamente nominar a Calm como campeón siendo alguien quien no llego a la siguiente etapa y no darle la oportunidad a Alain y Ash de una revancha por si eso fuera poco ese descontento avanzo en todas las regiones ya que la OMP le da más preferencia a la región Kalos por sus mega evoluciones que al resto de las regiones anunciando su independencia y ser ellos quienes tendrán control y organización de los torneos así también los desafíos de la frontera se han convertido en independientes significando la libertad en los torneos y ligas para darles verdadero nivel a sus participantes para desarrollar sus habilidades.

Pero las cosas no solo afectaron en las batallas, sino también en los concursos y performance pokemon donde Aria la actual reina de Kalos renuncia a su título debido a desacuerdos con la organización así como la obligatoria asignación de su manager sobre quien sería su futura sucesora despreciando a las demás concursantes donde prácticamente la siguiente reina ya fue elegida de antemano (Serena), aunque lo ocurrido era una oportunidad para darle una lección a la OMP que era dirigida por viejos conservadores que en secreto movieron sus hilos para la liberación de Lysson así que Scott reunido con los organizadores y representantes de las ligas y desafíos para discutir que se haría de ahora en adelante.

 _-Estimados miembros y representantes de las regiones que constituyeron parte de la OMP, gracias por haber venido a esta reunión para discutir que método se usara para organizar las ligas pokemon y por eso vengo a presentarles un proyecto para darle un verdadero repunte a nuestros torneos, ligas y concursos empezando con el cambio al reconocimiento al campeón, como ustedes saben siempre al ganador de la liga se le otorga un trofeo y un premio monetario pero no simbolizaba lo que el ganador se convierte….en un campeón.-_ mientras Scott pedia que les repartieran expedientes con el proyecto que les exponía.

 _-Como verán el título de campeón de liga solo era un adorno y no se le daba su verdadera importancia y jerarquía, solo al campeón máximo del desafío de la elite, provocando que muchos entrenadores no se esfuercen en aumentar su nivel, lo que quiero decir es que el ser entrenador pokemon debe ser motivado a ser un profesional, y que el campeón de liga también sea reconocido como tal, pero también dándole oportunidad a quien quede desde segundo a cuarto lugar la oportunidad de desafiar al campeón por su título en el plazo de un año antes del inicio de la siguiente liga y claro está que puedan competir sin tener obtener las medallas de nueva cuenta pero solo a quienes queden en esos lugares en el plazo establecido.-_ mientras Scott exponía muchos leían la información quienes lo veía con buenos ojos, ya que los entrenadores, coordinadores y futuros performance serian motivados a mejorar constantemente, así también darle reconocimiento y autoridad a los campeones de liga como se manejaba antes de que la OMP cambiara todo radicalmente.

 _-Debemos retomar los principios originales, que los entrenadores y campeones se vuelvan un ejemplo a la sociedad misma, donde demos el ejemplo de que el esfuerzo y dedicación traen recompensa así daremos nacimiento no solo a futuros campeones, sino también a líderes de gimnasio, miembros de elite y sin fin de probabilidades, es retomar el camino para lograr una evolución.-_ las palabras de Scott hicieron reflexionar a los presentes donde querían hacer sus torneos reconocidos de alto nivel donde solo era reconocido Kalos y ahora esta era una oportunidad para demostrar que las regiones poseían calidad y prestigio cuando miraban el cambio al campeonato donde ahora no serían trofeos sino que al campeón le otorgaban un cinturón de campeón con el símbolo representativo de cada región que sería de oro y joyas dependiendo del diseño que decidieran cada región así también sus campeones máximos llevarían el suyo en caso de ser derrotado cedería el cinturón para así devolver el propósito de las ligas…..crear un Legado.

No es necesario decir que dicha reunión tuvo éxito en el cual aceptaron la propuesta de Scott para empezar a formalizarlo así como dar un anuncio de pausa en el cual el tiempo de reestructuración sería de alrededor de 3 años para dar inicio a este nuevo formato para dar comienzo a las páginas de esta nueva generación de entrenadores, coordinadores y performance así como de futuros líderes, elites, campeones y miembros distinguidos de la sociedad pokemon, cuando el anuncio se dio a conocer muchos les sorprendió pero como expusieron las razones debían revolucionar el camino y la esencia misma de ser un entrenador para que los sueños y anhelos de los niños y jóvenes tengan más valor y fundamento en luchar por sus ideales y sus metas, para Ash el saber la decisión fue como caída del cielo para aprovechar ese tiempo para prepararse y reclamar su derecho de ser no solo un campeón sino un maestro.

Después del anuncio en el jardín de su casa tenia razones para luchar tal como su abuelo lo describió en su diario, si quieres mejorar siempre es necesario detener nuestro andar por un tiempo para cuando retomemos los pasos lo hagamos con más fuerza y presencia ya que un campeón no es reconocido como tal si no forjamos un temple firme, una voluntad de acero y un alma y corazón nobles y justos teniendo muchos ejemplos a seguir a lo largo de sus viajes y era momento en que el hiciera lo mismo cuando en ese momento el dios pokemon se comunicaba en sus pensamientos para decirle de la decisión que tomaron los legendarios con respecto a el cuya propuesta hecha por Zygarde lo sorprendió a mas no poder pero entendiéndolo, ya que él no lo culpaba de lo que paso ya que fue víctima de la ambición de ese hombre y su organización que ahora gozaba de libertad pero como le dijo su madre: "Si la ley del hombre no lo castigo, la ley divina se encargara de darle su castigo…"

 _-Por eso Ash es que debes venir conmigo a la Sala del Origen así como llevaremos tus pokemon para que sean entrenados también ya que te enseñaremos a ser un maestro del aura y te vuelvas mucho más fuerte…-_ decía el dios al azabache cuando el solo soltaba un suspiro y miraba al cielo.

 _-Está bien, acepto la propuesta de ser entrenado para ser un maestro aura y me cayó como anillo al dedo ya que las competencias se reanudaran en 3 años tiempo suficiente, solo te pido un favor amigo y es el que me permitas despedirme de mi mama y del profesor para que no estén preocupados y mañana temprano nos iremos.-_ decía Ash para recibir la aceptación del dios que vendría por el mañana, el día seguía mientras disfrutaba el muchacho de esas horas con su mama así como en la cena siendo acompañados por el Prof. Oak y por Gary quien llego de su último viaje como investigador y estar tranquilo de que su rival y amigo de la infancia estaba bien, cuando él les comunico que se marchaba de viaje fue inesperado pero ya los dos adultos sabían el porqué de la decisión para desearle buena suerte y pasar esa cena de forma amena y como una familia que disfruto el azabache hasta el último minuto en que se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

 _-Siempre recuerda cambiar tus calzoncillos hijo….-_ decía Delia mientras Ash solo le caía una gota en la cabeza.

 _-si mama no me olvidare de ello… -_ cuando su madre le daba un abrazo fuerte a su hijo.

 _-mi hijo ya no eres un pequeño niño, te veo y puedo notar que ya serás todo un hombre de bien como tu padre y como lo fue tu abuelo en algún momento de su vida, nunca olvides que te estaremos esperando tu regreso o no querrás lidiar con el enojo de Misty y Sabrina jovencito….-_ decía su madre para darle un escalofrió al chico.

 _-No te preocupes por eso, volveré cuando esté listo antes de que empiece de nuevo los torneos y esta vez me volveré campeón….-_ decía Ash decidido para despedirse de su madre y empezar su andar para llegar al sitio donde Arceus vendría por el para empezar su entrenamiento que durara por esos 3 años donde Ash Ketchum estará lejos del mundo para volverse mucho más fuerte.

 _ **Todo lo ocurrido en las regiones le dan la oportunidad al Ash para recibir el entrenamiento junto con sus compañeros pokemon para volverse un equipo mas fuerte pero también donde su familia crecerá mucho mas para cuando sea el momento de su regreso, sea todo un acontecimiento.**_

 **A futuro….Tal vez.**

 **-** _ **Yo soy el campeón de Kalos!...deben de respetarme y obedecerme como alguien con autoridad**_ **.- gritaba Calm en un estadio previo a una competencia cuando se empieza a escuchar música de fondo (CM Punk WWE Intro "Cult of Personality") que lo desconcierta a él, a los competidores, a los aficionados así como los campeones invitados cuando los reflectores iluminan uno de los pasillos donde estaba Ash Ketchum de pie mirando hacia donde estaba Calm mientras levantaba su cinturón de campeón máximo.**

 _ **-Odio la idea de que tu eres el mejor del mundo….Porque no lo eres….Yo soy el mejor….Yo soy el mejor del mundo!.- Ash Ketchum frente a Calm encarándolo.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**El Despertar del Maestro.**

 **Cap.4: El camino a seguir.**

Después de la reunión que ocurrió entre los distintos representantes de las ligas cuyo plan de desarrollo para los futuros torneos en las regiones fue bien recibido por todos así como los líderes y miembros de elite así como el tiempo en que volverían a realizarse en un lapso de 3 años para que tengan oportunidad de entrenar y mejorar, mientras tanto en Kanto al ver la falta de su campeón máximo por muchos años siendo su último representante Red, se han lanzado a una cruzada por encontrar a quien otorgarle el título de campeón máximo poniéndolo a prueba, entre los muchos aspirantes que han visto así como ver su progreso uno les llamo la atención de nombre Ash Ketchum, al ver su participación en Kanto quedando entre los 16 mejores lugares pareciera que no sería alguien sobresaliente pero al ver como progreso en Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Orange y por ultimo Kalos con esa unión que logro con su Greninja lo hacía un candidato notable, pero cuando investigaron más sobre él se quedaron pasmados y asombrados en los distintos enfrentamientos que tuvo con legendarios de alto calibre, tal vez ellos tuvieron algún altercado pero no con tanta frecuencia como el chico oriundo de Pueblo Paleta que cierta mujer mayor al oír de donde provenía no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al saber de dónde viene así como recordar a cierto profesor que le causaba escozor por recuerdos de su juventud.

 _-Así que ese muchacho ha crecido como lo sospeche, como se esperaba de uno de los pupilos de ese viejo inútil..-_ decía Agatha quien es líder de gimnasio de Cd. Verde y Ex-miembro de la Elite Four recordando su batalla que tuvo con el azabache mientras estaba reunida con Lorelei en una cafetería.

 _-Pues es sorprendente todo lo que ha hecho en estos años pensé que sería otro más cuando lo conocí en las islas naranja pero me equivoque, hasta se me hace muy interesante que quisiera poder tener una cita con el….-_ decía la maestra de tipo hielo donde ambas estaban disfrutando de una taza de café gourmet.

 _-Oh vaya así que alguien ha logrado descongelar ese corazón tuyo pues solo te puedo decir que mejor te des prisa ya que tengo entendido de que el muchacho ya está comprometido….-_ tomando de su café captando la atención de la chica hielo.

 _-que está comprometido, explícate Agatha….-_ decía Lorelei mirándola con molestia aunque Agatha sabía que eran celos por parte de la chica al saber que ella sentía cierta atracción por el azabache desde tiempo atrás.

 _-bueno solo puedo decirte que ahora el chico tiene una relación de noviazgo por así decirlo con dos líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, una de ellas es Sabrina de Cd. Azafran y la otra es Misty de Cd. Celeste pero también por lo que llegue a saber por parte de Scott es que ese muchacho tiene más pretendientes alrededor del mundo, no por nada Diantha y Cynthia están interesadas por el también así como la doncella de la torre Anabel y no me refiero en lo profesional, ese chico logro lo que ese tonto de Samuel no pudo lograr en su juventud..-_ decía Agatha mientras daba otro sorbo de su café mientras recordaba sus momentos de juventud notándose un ligero sonrojo.

 _-y tú sigues necia con tu orgullo que no me explico porque no has ido a verlo y le pides que sean novios..-_ decía Lorelei recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de Agatha donde hubo un tenso silencio y luego ambas mujeres soltaran sus risas disfrutando de la charla amena.

 _-por ahora es mejor que entrenes y mejores tu nivel tengo entendido de que el muchacho estará ausente durante estos 3 años entrenando, Scott tiene planes para él ya que lo convertirá en su As de la Frontera además de que supe que la liga Naranja se reformara para tener el nivel de los miembros de elite de las regiones para que su liga sea más atractiva y competitiva para elevar el nivel de competencia y como sabemos Ash Ketchum es el campeón actual y si agregamos de que Lance quiere ponerlo a prueba teniendo una batalla con el para ver si es digno de ser el campeón máximo de Kanto pues sería el primer tricampeón de la historia y para la OMG seria desastroso ya que opacaría a ese supuesto campeón que nombraron desde que Diantha declino su título aunque ahora la presión es hacia ellos ya que la gente de Kalos no desea que hayan nuevos campeones ni tampoco que los miembros de la Orden de Caballeros de Kalos sean sustituidos, yo solo espero que al fin le den su merecido a la OMG de una vez por todas ya que perdió su esencia desde que Charles falleció….-_ decía Agatha siendo apoyada por Lorelei recordando al antiguo jefe de la OMG.

 _-Ahora mismo me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora Ash Ketchum en este momento….-_ mencionaba Lorelei mientras terminaba con su taza de café.

 _-Lo que debes empezar a hacer en este momento, recuerda que también debes defender tu ranking como maestra hielo ya que otros especialistas están empezando a mejorar, yo también entrenare para demostrar que a pesar de mi edad aun soy difícil de derrotar..-_ decía Agatha para ser apoyada por Lorelei.

Mientras en otros puntos del planeta pasaban programas que explicaban sobre el nuevo sistema de torneo en las regiones y los cambios al campeonato que para muchos les empezó a emocionar por el hecho de que los campeones si serian reconocidos dándoles un status superior que muchas personas de edad avanzada les daba gusto que el sistema original regresara de nuevo en tiempos modernos, así también empezaron a mostrar reportajes de los lideres, campeones, elites, desafíos de la frontera pero lo que más capto la atención fue de los entrenadores sobresalientes que de entre todos ellos solo uno capto la emoción de los televidentes, obviamente se referían a Ash Ketchum que mostraban sus combates en las ligas así como lo grabado por aficionados con sus cámaras o dispositivos móviles, es tanto el impacto que niños pequeños imitaban sus modismos como girar la gorra hacia atrás o como lanzaba la pokebola pero sobre todo muchos padres miraban de modo positivo su trato con los pokemons y su actitud de ayudar al necesitado así como esos momentos de peligro en donde el no titubeo para proteger a sus compañeros y seres queridos aunque resalto la conductora del programa que ahora el chico oriundo de Pueblo Paleta está desaparecido, nadie sabe en donde se encuentra ni lo han visto causando conmoción a escalas impresionantes sin mencionar que el programa fue realizado desde Kalos además de quienes lo vieron en algunos mostraban preocupación como Korrina quien empezó a sentirse vacía desde que el chico se fue después de su batalla de gimnasio, así como remordimientos con cierto trio de chicas que al saber la noticia pensaron que el chico decidió abandonar su sueño, así también otros entrenadores, líderes y miembros de elite la noticia les impacto pero en el gimnasio de Cd. Anistar en donde Olympia estaba concentrándose teniendo una visión del futuro en donde visualiza a nuestro azabache y su regreso así como el cambio que tendría de ahora en adelante.

 _-Así que ese muchacho ahora está entrenando en ese sitio sagrado con los legendarios, el sufrió una dolorosa traición ya que su corazón estaba muy unido a esas 3 chicas, pero él no está solo ya que cuenta con su familia pero también con todas ellas que ahora entrenan duro mientras esperan su regreso al mundo terrenal, el volverá con más fuerza y un poder más allá de lo que haya imaginado, Ash Ketchum fuiste marcado en ese momento en las Islas Shamutti como el Elegido, y desde entonces has cumplido con tu deber hasta el último momento evitando la tragedia que iba a destruir toda Kalos pero tu intervención fue lo que evito la tragedia, no importa que tan fuerte lleguen tus oponentes o enemigos tu saldrás victorioso y será un honor para mí llamarte…Maestro.-_ terminaba de decir Olympia siendo escuchada por sus Meowstic.

 _ **Para la OMG todo lo que esta ocurriendo pone en peligro sus intereses sobre todo la enorme fama que esta empezando a tener Ash alrededor del mundo, asi como su ausencia empezando a afectar todo alrededor sin que nadie tenga idea de que el entrena con los legendarios para volverse un maestro aura y volver a reclamar aquello que le han negado.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**El Despertar del Maestro.**

 **Cap.5: Es hora de volver…**

El tiempo ha transcurrido hasta cumplirse el plazo de 3 años en donde muchos entrenadores han esperado con ansias el regreso a los combates, concursos y performance para retomar de nuevo el camino que se había suspendido pero primero veamos que ha pasado en este tiempo.

 _ **Kalos.**_

En estos 3 años su liga ha continuado como cada año pero en este lapso el número de participantes había disminuido drásticamente debido a los sucesos ocurridos un ejemplo de ellos es que varios agentes que pertenecieron al Team Flare se han visto trabajando para la OMP así como para Lysson causando muchas dudas e incógnitas del prestigio de la liga y la organización misma pero sobre todo de que Alain se integró a las filas de Lysson como uno de sus miembros Elite al mismo tiempo en que circularon videos en la internet en donde se mostraba que Alain no tuvo mucha oposición de dicha organización en aquel conflicto donde enfrentaron a Lysson a diferencia de Diantha y Ash que eran constantes sus combates surgiendo la sospecha que el muchacho finalista era un agente al servicio del Team Flare y que su ayuda fue solo una fachada para no causar sospechas pero con todo ello ya no tenían tanta credibilidad además de que se dio a conocer la relación de Noviazgo de Serena y Calm como Rey y Reina de Kalos aunque muchos rumores decían que la pareja no era miel sobre hojuelas y más que la reina tenia distanciamiento con su madre.

Mientras tanto se dio a conocer que los miembros de la Orden Real de Caballeros de Kalos liderados por Diantha hacían publico el nacimiento del Desafío Real de Kalos en donde el ganador seria reconocido como Conquistador de la Frontera causando revuelo ya que eran apoyados por la Federación Intercontinental Unida Pokemon ( FIUP ), además de dar a conocer el cinturón al ganador de dicho desafío poniendo en jaque a la OMP quienes buscan el modo de recuperar el status que han perdido además de que varios líderes de gimnasio apoyaban a la FIUP para pedir el restablecimiento de la antiguo sistema de ligas, aunque algunas revistas de chismes han publicado de que Diantha se ha reunido con algunas chicas entre ellas Korrina, Alexa, Viola, Miette y Aria donde han viajado a Kanto en este lapso de tiempo algunos creen que es por entrenamiento pero se descubrió que han ido a Pueblo Paleta.

 _ **Sinnoh, Hoenn y Unova.**_

En las regiones los concursos pokemon volvían de nuevo y ahora las cosas eran mucho más espectaculares ya que en estos 3 años los coordinadores han entrenado arduamente mostrando el nivel obtenido aunque para muchos pensaban que Dawn y May serían candidatas fuertes pero todo eso cambio cuando Zoey junto con una chica llamada Angie demostraron que se habían vuelto bastante fuertes y creativas tomando como base el modo de batalla de Ash dándoles derrotas humillantes a ambas chicas que no esperaban dicho cambio de estilo de ambas quienes prometían que conquistarían los Festivales requeridos para obtener la titulación de Clase Maestra y así ser dignas para ser la futura esposa del campeón de campeones.

Además de que hubieron varias competencias amistosas entre los líderes, elites y campeones máximos para dar a conocer el nuevo sistema siendo Cynthia la ganadora en esos 3 años seguidos mostrando el nuevo nivel que ha obtenido en el paso del tiempo además que muchos comentan que la campeona se le ve más risueña y hermosa que antes empezando a rumorearse de un supuesto novio.

 _ **Kanto, Johto y Orange.**_

La noticia que daría la vuelta al mundo es el anuncio del retiro del Campeón Máximo de Johto: Gold.

Las razones fueron por su edad además de que desea pasar más tiempo con su esposa y su familia y que ha anunciado en que ha tenido pláticas con Lance al respecto y así como con la Liga Naranja que se ha reformado por completo dando un empuje enorme en lo que respecta en infraestructura e ingresos económicos ya teniendo sus 8 líderes de gimnasio donde pasarían pruebas no solo el pokemon sino también el entrenador donde se requiere solo 4 medallas para clasificar a la liga y así proclamar al campeón quien enfrentara al Campeón Máximo siendo aún reconocido Ash Ketchum pero que ahora estaba a cargo de Drake esperando si el muchacho reclama su título de campeón o se proclamaría un nuevo campeón pero lo que daría la sorpresa es que entraban Lance y Drake a la conferencia de prensa tomando asiento con Gold en donde ponían los respectivos cinturones de campeón en la mesa sorprendiendo a todos cuando Lance tomaba la palabra.

 _-Buenas tardes estimados reporteros, la razón por la que hemos venido aquí es porque hemos tenido una plática entre los 3 al respecto así como el anuncio de retiro de Gold que hemos decidido anunciarles el máximo desafío que jamás se haya realizado…..nosotros los 3 campeones regentes de nuestras regiones haremos algo llamado una Triple Amenaza en donde el retador puede desafiar a uno de nosotros por el título de campeón máximo antes del inicio de la liga o retarnos a los 3 y obtener por primera vez un tricampeonato máximo-_ decía Lance para cederle la palabra a Drake.

 _-Algunos deben saber que en la Liga Naranja llevamos haciendo nuestra competición por más de 300 años y que en años recientes nuestra clasificación había sido degradada por la OMP pero eso ha terminado y nos hemos reformado, nuestro último campeón fue Ash Ketchum pero él no ha reclamado su título como tal por eso se ha tomado la decisión en que se expondrá el cinturón si quiere reclamarlo tendrá que volver a enfrentarme o en su caso derrotar al campeón que logre el triunfo.-_ terminaba Drake dando la palabra a Gold.

 _-Por ello hemos decidido que durante el lapso de una semana se realizara dicho desafío en Isla Pomelo en su coliseo para celebrarlo además de darle de nuevo la bienvenida a la liga Naranja reconociendo a la región como tal como competitiva y sobre todo de gran auge cultural sobre todo que esa zona fue de donde surgieron nuestros fundadores dando comienzo la historia en Kanto y Johto, es una alegría para nosotros que de nuevo la tierra que vio nacer a nuestros forjadores regrese nuevo a ser parte de nuestra familia.-_ decía Gold con emoción donde la noticia se dio a conocer alrededor del mundo sobre el desafío además de que se transmitirá el evento a nivel mundial causando revuelo.

Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta se enteraban de la noticia sobre todo en la casa Ketchum donde Delia y Samuel al oír la noticia se imaginaban a quien le interesaría dicha noticia mientras disfrutaban de una taza de café y bocadillos.

 _-No cabe duda que todo está pasando como lo imaginamos, pareciera que están poniendo el escenario en tiempo y forma para que mi hijo retome lo que le ha sido negado, pero solo espero que él no se haya convertido como mi padre….-_ decía preocupada Delia.

 _-No te preocupes por eso, sé que Ash no será como él aunque sabes bien que si el desea tomar venganza por lo que le hicieron entonces tiene derecho a hacerlo, el demostrara que están equivocados y que él ahora se ha convertido en un entrenador más fuerte, me muero de ansias por ver los resultados de su entrenamiento y verlo en batalla con sus pokemones.-_ decía Samuel con alegría mientras comía otro bocadillo.

 _-En eso tienes razón Samuel pero ahora me preocupa sobre la cantidad de mujeres que han venido aquí por Ash, creo que tendremos que remodelar la casa y expandirla pero sabes que es lo bueno de todo…-_ decía Delia recibiendo una negativa del profesor.

 _-Es que tendré muchos nietos que cuidar y darles mucho cariño, soy la madre y futura abuela más feliz del mundo…..además que sus prometidas son tan lindas y sobre todo de buen corazón, mi hijo es afortunado…._ _-_ decía Delia feliz mientras a Samuel le caía una gota en la nuca cuando en eso llegaba un Pidgey con una carta cuando la madre de Ash la toma y leía el contenido donde solo venia escrito una fecha en ese momento el profesor se percata que la fecha es cuando inicia el desafío por los 3 campeones.

 _-No cabe duda que Ash me sorprende…-_ decía Samuel soltando una risa picara al ver la fecha.

 _-Al fin mi bebe regresara, me muero de la emoción de volver a ver a mi hijo, debemos ir allá y estar en primera fila para ver lo que pasara Samuel….-_ sin más empezaban a ver como apartar lugares así como el viaje a la Isla Pomelo con ansias de ver a su hijo de nueva cuenta.

 **En la Sala del Origen en el día en que empezara el desafío en Isla Pomelo.**

Durante este lapso de tiempo Ash ha entrenado con Arceus además de pasar un lapso de un año de sobrevivencia en Monte Silver sin ninguno de sus pokemones para que en condiciones adversas empezara a despertar su aura, ya una vez logrado el entrenamiento en los dos años siguientes fue preparada un recinto especial donde el tiempo era mucho más prolongado entrenando al azabache el doble de tiempo es decir 4 años.

Pero eso no significaba que no estaba al pendiente de su familia, amigos y amigas más allegados a él, así también reflexionando sus acciones durante estos años como entrenador dándose cuenta en las muchas cosas que ha acertado y también donde se ha equivocado dándose cuenta de lo impulsivo que fue así como lo denso en darse cuenta a su alrededor como por ejemplo cuando una chica coqueteaba con él, sintiendo algo de culpa por no haberse dando cuenta antes pero por otra parte agradecía eso ya que estaría atado a una relación complicada como con May, Dawn o Serena sobre todo al darse cuenta que lo uso como una salida fácil para librarse de su mama con respecto a las carreras de Rhyhorns.

Ahora él se encontraba descansando en su habitación teniendo una vista fenomenal del mundo cuando observa el sol asomarse por uno de sus hemisferios siempre admirando el panorama que se le presentaba, en este lapso ha cambiado ya siendo más alto, con un cuerpo más estilizado y fuerte por los ejercicios y secuencias de combate que el experimento, su cabello más largo que le llagaba su cintura que mantenía amarrado con una cola de caballo y su piel ya un tono moreno claro y sus típicas zetas en las mejillas, pero ya no tenía esa mirada inocente de un chico de su edad, sino ya de un muchacho aguerrido con una voluntad más fuerte y decidida llegando a mostrar momentos de dureza y crueldad pero logrando conservar esa actitud enérgica de disfrutar los combates y las aventuras pero algo en el surgió también y era en desear formar una familia y tener hijos los cuales criar y cuidar aun con la ausencia de su padre pero ha tenido muchos ejemplos paternos en su camino que agradece el haberlos conocido como el Prof. Oak.

 _-En verdad que han pasado 3 años y es cuando me doy cuenta que el tiempo puede ir más lento o más rápido dependiendo de la situación en la que has vivido, así como aprendes que el destino puede darte sorpresas agradables o muy crueles, he perdido a mi mejor amigo y compañero así como el me hizo despertar de mi estado de shock para que me levantara una vez más (empezando a emanar su aura que brilla con intensidad de un tono azul rey), ahora que mi entrenamiento ha terminado es momento en que regrese y para ello primero tomare el reto que han dado los campeones para así reclamar mi título en las ligas naranja y después me encargare de reclamar lo que me arrebataron en Kalos sin importar quien se interponga….-_ calmando su aura para empezar a alistarse empezando por darse un buen baño para así ponerse su nueva ropa (estilo Dante de DMC en su versión anime pero con los colores de Vergil así también un sombrero similar al de Sir Aaron) ya una vez preparado dejaba la que fue su habitación para dirigirse donde estaban sus pokemon así como los legendarios que ya estaban listos para combatir junto al azabache mientras lo veían llegar con ellos los legendarios aprendieron que pueden llegar a ser derrotados al seguir creyendo que por su título eran invencibles comprendiendo porque aquellos de su raza ahora servían a otros entrenadores y ellos como Alpha's no lo podían permitir que no solo el chico fue entrenado sino que ellos también fueron reentrenados por el muchacho para ser dignos de su posición.

 _-Bueno chicos y chicas es hora de estar listos ya que el día de hoy regresamos a los combates en donde desafiaremos a los campeones máximos, no importa el tipo de combate que escojan saldremos adelante con la victoria, además de que tendremos a mi familia en ese sitio pero por lo visto ese tipo mando a Alain a tratar de obtener los campeonatos, es una lástima que no lo conseguirán, bien por ahora alístense y les diré cual será mi equipo para este combate pero les aviso que puede haber cambios ya que no sabemos que tienen planeado.-_ les indicaba Ash mientras todos iban a prepararse y esperar a ver que será el equipo que peleara en esta batalla pero el azabache pensaba que era posible que le permitirían hacer cambios.

Las horas pasaban hasta el mediodía, en Isla Pomelo los fuegos pirotécnicos presentes así como su Estadio remodelado totalmente lleno de aficionados así como invitados especiales para presenciar el evento que duraría una semana, mientras en el exterior habían una considerable cantidad de entrenadores pero cuando daban por iniciado el reto se miraban entre si tratando de ver quien iría primero ya que el ser campeón de un modo directo era fantástico pero con los oponentes a enfrentar solo convertían a todos ellos en gatos asustados cuando en ese momento entraba el primero causando sorpresa a todos los presentes.

 _-Yo desafío a los campeones máximos por sus títulos…-_ entraba Alain a la zona de batalla mientras los campeones lo miraban sin sorpresa, ya que se habían imaginado que alguno de la OMP mandarían para obtener los cinturones pero justo en ese momento algo pasaba con las mega pantallas que mostraban la entrada de Alain.

Las pantallas se apagaban de repente cuando en eso como si alguien tomara control empezaban a mostrar escenas de hace 3 años atrás en Kalos cuando ocurría su liga, mostrando varios combates cuando el ultimo era de la final donde el muchacho de Kalos se enfrentaba a Ash mostrando un combate parejo cuando ocurrió la explosión que interrumpió el combate, cuando las pantallas se vuelven a poner oscuras aparecía algo escrito…

 _¿Tienen idea de lo que he perdido?_

Mostraban imágenes del ataque del Team Flare así como los miembros de esa organización que el derroto hasta la batalla contra Zygarde en donde perdió a su mejor amigo y compañero Pikachu, pero todo eso no era visto por los espectadores del estadio, sino a nivel mundial en donde le gente sentía mucha tristeza y sorpresa al desconocer esa parte de la batalla en Kalos sobre todo los que conocen al azabache y presenciar por el dolor que paso comprendiendo por qué su ausencia así como otros remordimiento por haberlo abandonado cuando más los necesitaba, justo en ese momento las pantallas mostraban algo más….

 _He regresado….a reclamar lo que es mío._

Cuando las pantallas regresaban a la normalidad los primeros en percatarse del azabache fueron los campeones, de ahí los espectadores para que a lo último fuera Alain quien volteaba para ver al chico de Pueblo Paleta detrás de el con sus nuevas ropas así como notando que era más alto que el dejando atrás ese aspecto infantil, cuando la gente empezaba a gritar de la emoción al ver de regreso al azabache así como los comentaristas no daban crédito a lo que habían visto y que decir de la respuesta de los televidentes en todo el globo terráqueo emocionados pero más eran el Prof. Samuel Oak y Delia Ketchum Schindler de ver de nueva cuenta a su amado hijo de regreso y notando el cambio que ha tenido, cuando en eso el azabache miraba a los campeones sin importarle que Alain estuviera ahí mirándolo sorprendido sin dar crédito a todo eso cuando el chico empezaba a caminar al sentir a sus dos familiares encontrándolos en primera fila para ir con ellos tomando impulso para subir a la zona de espectadores para estar frente a ellos en un emotivo encuentro en donde ambos adultos no evitaban levantarse e ir a abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo.

 _-Muchacho, que bueno verte de regreso..-_ decía el Prof. Oak a punto de llorar.

 _-Lamento haberme demorado profesor, pero ya estoy de regreso…-_ cuando notaba a su mama llorando abrazándola fuertemente causando un momento emotivo y conmovedor donde la familia se reunía.

 _-Mi niño, mí querido hijo has regresado a salvo.-_ decía Delia sin contener las lágrimas y ver como su hijo había crecido siendo más alto que ambos adultos y percibir que su cuerpo estaba más tonificado.

 _-Me alegra volver a verlos pero si me disculpan tengo que terminar un asunto aquí...-_ decía Ash dejando a los adultos para regresar a la zona de batalla, caminando hacia los campeones pasando de largo a Alain como si no existiera ahí hasta estar frente a ellos mirándolos fijamente para empezar con Drake.

 _-He venido a reclamar mi título de Campeón o prefieres que luchemos por ello.-_ sosteniendo la mirada a Drake que no sabía que le pasaba al sentir tan fuerte presión y su cuerpo sentir temor frente al azabache que sentía que si luchaba contra el terminaría siendo derrotado de forma aplastante que sin más le entregaba el cinturón de las ligas naranja causando la ovación, mientras Gold y Lance quienes estuvieron cerca y vieron lo que paso solo podían pensar en una cosa, Ash Ketchum ya no era el de antes y su presencia era más brutal cuando el chico les sostenía la mirada pero en eso.

 _-Como se atreven a ignorarme si yo fui el primero en retarlos-_ decía un enojado Alain mientras Ash soltaba un suspiro bajando de donde estaba con los campeones sosteniendo su cinturón de campeón que su escudo era Lugia con las 3 aves legendarias haciéndole recordar su aventura en las Islas Shamutti, ya cuando llega a la zona de combate.

 _-está bien, si es lo que deseas yo Ash Ketchum Campeón Máximo de la Liga Naranja acepto tu reto…..y ni creas que este combate será igual a lo que fue en Kalos.-_ levantando Ash su cinturón de campeón con esa mirada feroz y aguerrida deseoso de empezar la batalla para dejar en claro que él va en serio.

 _ **El regreso de Ash fue algo inesperado para muchos pero causa gran conmoción al mundo entero ahora con su título de campeón de las Islas Naranja ahora acepta el desafío de Alain para después proseguir con su objetivo de obtener los títulos de Kanto y Johto, pero primero debe hacerse cargo del peón de Lysson.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura.**_


	6. Lamento mucho la demora

**Buenas tardes aqui donde vivo, una sincera disculpa a todos por haber dejado botado mi historia pero he estado lidiando con problemas economicos y de salud ademas de cambiar de trabajo y encontrar uno mas estable asi como el recuperarme de las multiples lesiones ocasionados de mis otros trabajos ademas de reparar mi computadora, la historia va a continuar ya empezando a ponerme a corriente pero lo modificare ya que lo he estado leyendo una y otra vez y algo no me hace sentir satisfecho ademas de mejorar las batallas ya que no soy bueno en ese aspecto, siendo honestos ademas de continuar con mi la de DxD:Another Day y la de Lagrimas de un Caido, si tienen sugerencias o criticas son recibidas, gracias de antemano.**

 **Ademas de que oremos por nuestros hermanos de Guatemala por la tragedia que esta ocurriendo por las erupciones, es un momento dificil y si pueden mandar viveres en centros de acopio adelante no olviden que asi como ellos igual a nosotros nos puede pasar, no apoyemos los memes y momos de la tragedia sino que ayudemos a seguir adelante y que vean que no estan solos sin importar la nacionalidad cuando es apoyar en la tragedia no existe frontera alguna.**


End file.
